HF 035 Creed in her Room
7:59:12 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): So, should I roll for Arcana with the egg? 7:59:33 PM Josh: Sure, yeah. Do that. 8:00:17 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): (( 25! )) 8:01:02 PM Josh: As you take the egg, and you cast your shadow spell, which you've gotten very good with, you feel a tug from the egg. And you feel the shadow you cast fly at you, and encompass you. 8:01:31 PM Josh: You feel your body covered in shadow and you see it blend with the shadow around you. 8:01:53 PM Josh: This is a new spell. You may cast it once per day in place of the other spell. 8:02:46 PM Josh: When wearing the Shadow Suit, we'll call it, you have advantage on all Stealth checks when given even a tiny bit of shadow and can move in darkness at an additional 10ft per round. 8:02:58 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Oooh.. Me likey 8:03:45 PM Josh: Shadow Suit can last up to 1d4 hours a casting. 8:04:17 PM Josh: You currently only have one egg slot, though. Once it is used for either spell, that is your day. 8:04:31 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Fair enough. 8:24:51 PM Josh: You go to sleep after this? 8:25:09 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Yeah, not much else to do. 8:26:01 PM Josh: You go to sleep and you wake up the next morning. 8:26:19 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): aight 8:26:32 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): To the eating room then 8:26:45 PM Josh: As you open the door to your room, you find, not the main hall...but a field. 8:26:55 PM Josh: A long, vast field of yellowing grass. 8:27:09 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed narrows her eyes, blinks a few times and rubs them 8:27:16 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "What the hell...?" 8:27:53 PM Josh: You suddenly recognize this...it's what you saw when you leapt through the tear in reality so long ago. 8:28:28 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): When trying to save the three trapped in the ghost area? 8:28:37 PM Josh: Yeah. 8:29:09 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "This better not be the fae-wilds.." 8:29:21 PM Josh: Marquis: "Not exactly." 8:29:37 PM Josh: Turning around you see The Marquis, dressed in a red suit, a wide grin on his face. 8:29:50 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Is this a dream, and you're just invading my thoughts?" 8:30:18 PM Josh: Marquis: "This is a dream. But I wouldn't say 'invading'. Let's say I'm visiting." 8:30:37 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Right.. so what are you doing in my head?" 8:31:16 PM Josh: Marquis: "You said you wanted to talk. So...let's talk." 8:31:30 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "That was days ago, and you were the one who wanted to talk." 8:31:49 PM Josh: Marquis: "Well, these meetings can be hard to manage." 8:32:03 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You seem to be faring pretty well in my consciousness." 8:32:33 PM Josh: Marquis: "This isn't really your consciousness. I mean...it is...but...you know what, let's not argue semantics." 8:33:04 PM Josh: Marquis: "Let's talk about you." 8:33:24 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Do we have to?" 8:33:58 PM Josh: Marquis: "Not if you don't want to. But I had to pull a lot of strings to get here, so I think I'll just hang around." 8:34:24 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "For a fae I don't believe that would be very many strings." 8:34:36 PM Josh: He lies down on the air and begins to float around you. 8:35:14 PM Josh: Marquis: "Oh, you'd be surprised. I have rules just like everyone else. Mine are just a little less physical and more...cerebral." 8:36:15 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Leave my brain out of this, what do you want?" 8:36:41 PM Josh: Marquis: "Look, I can tell that I come across a little...difficult, let's say." 8:37:25 PM Josh: Marquis: "I just wanted to a fresh start. And maybe if we start a dialogue, we could find out that our two goals aren't that far off." 8:38:01 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed narrows her eyes at him 8:38:32 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Stop trying to sugarcoat your words and tell me what you want. You should already know I don't trust you or any other fae." 8:40:15 PM Josh: The marquis sighs. "You know, I talk with other people all day, every day, working out deals, a little quid pro quo, and I've gotta say...you guys are way more ornery than any of them ever are." 8:41:26 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Can you blame us? Our walking iron slab turned into a hamster in the court, fae regularly pull tricks all the time because they have nothing better to do, and honestly you're not on a very good track record of trust right now." 8:43:02 PM Josh: The marquis sits up, floating in the air. 8:44:51 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You can take offense to it if you want, but you can't say I'm wrong." Creed walks back over to her bed, sitting down and looking over the Marquis. 8:45:09 PM Josh: Marquis: "Ok, let's just look at what is, then. Your side was caught backing the wrong horse in a war that did NOT go well for you guys. Now, I get nobody really picked that side. But, that's how it is." 8:45:49 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "It wasn't a choice, from what I've heard." 8:47:50 PM Josh: Marquis: "Now, this has effectively barred you from the fae, which might sound good, but, trust me, is not. Especially once we find one of the Queens you've gotten chummy with." 8:48:38 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Chummy? I don't think you heard me earlier. I'm trying not to get involved with any of you as much as possible." 8:48:59 PM Josh: Marquis: "Not how the Summer King sees it." 8:49:18 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Take it as you will but I've grown with the idea that you're all bad news, and even worse when there's direct involvement with any of you." 8:49:31 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "There's nothing good to be gained." 8:50:38 PM Josh: Marquis: "...ok...fair enough. Look, I just want you to know that I'm keeping an eye out FOR you, not against you. I'm holding him back from invading your plane of existence, and, when the chips go down, you remember that." 8:51:01 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You still haven't told me what you want." 8:51:28 PM Josh: Marquis: "Simply put...a name." 8:51:44 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You're going to need to be a bit more descriptive of what you mean." 8:52:20 PM Josh: Marquis: "A real name. Not a title. Not an insult. Not a descriptor. Something that really sums me up, that fits...me." 8:53:08 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Names hold a lot of power over certain creatures." 8:55:40 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "What would be to happen if you got one?" 8:56:53 PM Josh: Marquis: "...you know...I'm not really sure. I could become chained to you forever, nothing could happen, I could be irrevocably shifted...but...honestly...I believe I'd become whole. Something I've never been." 8:57:58 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): (( insight? )) 8:58:36 PM Josh: Sure. 8:58:49 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): oof, low 9 8:59:30 PM Josh: His face is completely unreadable. He's already a powerful fae and this is a dream...you can't really tell how truthful he's being, if he is at all. 8:59:42 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed sighs 9:00:22 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You're lucky. I believe all things should have a name, binding or otherwise. What will you give in return?" 9:02:16 PM Josh: Marquis: "Well, first, I continue my protection. No servant of King Damh will touch you while our deal stands. Second, you want to start a little party in your castle back home, right? I can't get you there, but you're gonna need an army for that and THAT...I can provide." 9:02:23 PM Josh: Marquis: "...sound good?" 9:02:46 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I have two more conditions." 9:03:03 PM Josh: The Marquis's face stiffens, slightly. "Oh?" 9:03:16 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "The egg, and Taeral's body." 9:03:36 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Uninhabited, of course." 9:03:54 PM Josh: Marquis: "Woah. Sorry. But no. The egg is off the table." 9:04:09 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "I'll need it to get to where I'm going, Marquis." 9:04:50 PM Josh: Marquis: "Then maybe we can work something out for it later, but right now, I've got too much riding on it." 9:05:43 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "In that case, I have another condition." 9:06:03 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You can't and won't betray us, even if you could." 9:06:24 PM Josh: Marquis: "That is a very vaguely worded condition." 9:06:57 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "You cannot betray us, You will not betray us, and would not choose to do so, even if you could." 9:07:10 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Sound less vague?" 9:07:27 PM Josh: Marquis: "...that's more concrete, yes." 9:08:25 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Have we met in agreement then? Don't cross your fingers, now." 9:10:12 PM Josh: He ponders this for a moment. "I can add Taeral's body and a stipulation that should I betray you the whole deal becomes null and void, yes. However, the betrayal has to be premeditated. Otherwise, the deal could undo itself randomly at any point. Betrayal is a loose concept to begin with." 9:11:31 PM Josh: Marquis: "Best I can do." 9:13:01 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "No tricking anyone in the group I'm currently in, including myself, Belza, Tiprus, Rune, Hank, Quill, Taeral, nor William. If you are to void and null our deal, your name will lose all it's purpose and you will have to find a new one bestowed upon you by someone else." 9:14:24 PM Josh: MArquis: "Well, someone brought their clever game...ok. No one you just mentioned will be tricked, backstabbed or in any other way messed with by me. Sound good?" 9:14:28 PM Josh: He extends his hand. 9:15:58 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Before I finish.. That includes any indirect involvement from other parties under your influence. Meaning no tricking anyone into doing things against us, even as a 'neutral' party." 9:16:52 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "By indirect involvement, I mean yours directly or indirectly via pawns of your own to affect those who would go against us." 9:17:07 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Or any others that you would vie to entice." 9:17:50 PM Josh: Marquis: "Yes, I shall not trick anyone else into attacking you." 9:18:32 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "In that case.." She puts out a hand 9:18:56 PM Josh: He shakes it. 9:19:05 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Oz, sounds perfect for you." 9:19:17 PM Josh: Marquis: "Oz it is." 9:19:32 PM Josh: The light from your hands starts to glow brighter and brighter and...it ends. 9:20:20 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "So..?" 9:21:05 PM Josh: You are back in your room. 9:21:34 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed looks around first, to see if Taeral's body is around 9:22:23 PM Josh: Not in the room with you. 9:22:31 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): Creed opens the door to the hallway